One-Shot ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?
by Novos-San
Summary: Este One-Shot relata lo que sufre Serena al tratar de declararle su amor a Ash.


**¿Qué dice tu corazón?**

Nos encontramos en la bella región Kalos, donde el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, va en camino para la liga Pokemon de Kalos, acompañándoles van Clemont y su hermana menor Bonnie, y Serena una hermosa chica que en fondo de su corazón siente algo por Ash.

**Serena:** Ash, en verdad eres fuerte, valiente y una buena persona, siempre preocupándote por los demás - Pensaba Serena.

**Ash:** Vaya sí que los gimnasios de Kalos son aún más desafiantes que los de las otras regiones, pero siento que este tal vez sea el mayor desafío para convertirme en maestro pokemon - Decía así mismo el joven de pueblo Paleta.

Mientras tanto con Serena.

Serena: Ash, desde el día en que te conocí hasta hoy he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti, pero aun así soy muy tímida para decírtelo y tengo miedo de que tú no me correspondas - Decía ella misma con aire de preocupación.

Entonces Ash y sus amigos en plena ciudad romantis estaban en un pequeño descanso antes que Ash consiguiera su siguiente medalla.

Ash: ¿Que les parece si vamos a almorzar? - Pregunto el joven a sus amigos.

Clemont: Si - Dijo a su amigo.

Bonnie: Muero de hambre - Dijo la pequeña que hasta era capaz de comerse el pastel más grande el mundo.

Pero el joven Ash noto a Serena muy extraña, de hecho desde aquel incidente con Millefeiu, la ha estado notando rara.

Ash: La Tierra a Serena - Decía el Joven a su amiga para que regresara de donde estaba su mente.

Serena: ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto la chica.

Ash: Eso es lo que yo quiero preguntarte - Dijo el chico. ¿Pasa algo?

Serena: No...no pasa nada - Dijo ella mintiendo, pero en su corazón y en su mente aun resonaban aquellas palabras de su rival _"Si te quedas dormida, te voy a quitar a Ash"._

Serena sabía que debía decirle a Ash que le gustaba, sino otra chica podría arrebatárselo y ella terminar con el corazón roto.

Ash: ¿Serena, estas bien? - pregunto el chico.

Serena: De hecho...tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante - Dijo Serena con cierto sonrojo leve en su rostro.

Ash: Bueno...entonces qué tal si dejamos a Pikachu y a Fennekin con Bonnie, y salimos a pasear - Dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: Muy bien - Dijo ella.

Entonces les dejaron sus Pokemon a Bonnie, mientras que Clemont preguntaba que a donde iban, pero Ash le dijo que se verían luego.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena, estaban paseando por la ciudad.

Ash: Vaya sí que es bonita esta ciudad - Dijo el Chico.

Pero Serena no dijo ni una palabra, en su mente estaba hilando como declarársele al chico que le gustaba desde que era una niña pequeña,

Serena: ¿Ash y si vamos al parque? - Le pregunto Serena a Ash,

Ash: Si, vamos pues - Dijo el chico a su amiga de la infancia.

Ya en el parque, se sentaron en una banca junto a una fuente que tenía unos Luvdisc, que eran el Pokemon que representaban el Amor.

Ash: Vaya sí que es una fuente muy hermosa - Dijo Ash, esperando alguna respuesta de Serena.

Serena: Bien...es ahora o nunca - Dijo ella con determinación.

Ash: Ammm...Serena... ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? - Pregunto el joven entrenador.

Serena: Ash... ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguna chica en especial? - Pregunto Serena.

Ash: La verdad...cuando empecé mi viaje Pokemon, si me enamore de una chica llamada Giselle, pero ella era muy engreída y muy creída - Dijo Ash recordando el suceso.

Serena estaba oyendo lo que el chico decía. En sus ojos se estaban formando pequeñas lágrimas,

Ash: Pero después de ella...ninguna chica volvió a gustarme. Pero porque me... -Dijo Ash que volteo a ver a Serena que estaba llorando.

Ash: Serena... ¿estás bien, porque estas llorando?

Serena: Ash...Ya no puedo...no puedo más - Dijo ella con lágrimas cayendo por su bello rostro.

Ash se preocupó mucho por ella, y le pregunto qué sucedía.

Serena: Ash...ya no puedo callar esto que siento en mi corazón...simplemente no puedo - Dijo ella Sollozando.

Ash: Serena... - Dijo Ash con tono preocupado, mirando a la chica de cabellos dorados.

Serena: Ash...yo...yo - Estaba Serena llorando y sin poder terminar la oración.

Ash: ¿Que tienes? - Dijo muy preocupado

En ese momento, Serena sintió que era ahora o nunca el momento de decirlo.

Serena: Ash yo desde aquel dia en que nos conocimos en el campamento, en el momento en que me salvaste...yo me enamore de ti - Dijo ella como si se librara de unas cadenas que tenían atado su corazón.

Serena: Y desde que supe que estabas en Kalos, este sentimiento volvió a nacer, pero esta vez mucho más poderoso que aquella vez, decidí buscarte para volver a estar contigo, para volver a sentirme protegida por ti - Dijo ella aun llorando, mientras su preciosa voz se estaba quebrando.

En ese Instante Ash recordó a sus otras compañeras.

Ash: _Serena...eres más hermosa que Misty, May, Dawn e Iris juntas, la verdad es que yo si te recordaba, pero en mi afán de ser el mejor maestro Pokemon, te olvide _ Dijo Ash en su mente.

Ash: _La verdad es que tú siempre has cautivado mi corazón, tu sonrisa es más hermosa que el brillo de la luna, tú me das esa fortaleza para vencer cada reto que Kalos me ha tirado, y yo me he sentido bien a tu lado_ - Dijo en su mente Ash.

Entonces Serena continúo hablando.

Serena: Y recuerdo cuando me hablaste de tus anteriores compañeras, sentí celos cuando me contabas de lo bien que te llevabas con cada una de ellas, de que de alguna de ellas te hubieras enamorado - Dijo ella con cierto tono celoso en su voz.

Ash:...- Solo la miraba

Serena: Y desde que cada chica que hemos encontrado en Kalos, cada chica que se te ha acercado, me siento impotente ante esas situaciones. - Dijo ella.

Ash sabía que en el fondo de su corazón había solo una persona quien verdad quería, y era ella.

Entonces Ash decidió tomar al Tauros por los cuernos.

Ash: ¿Serena...tu estas?- Le pregunto Ash a ella, sabiendo y confirmando lo que el sospechaba de ella.

Serena: Si...así es...Ash...tu...me gustas... - Dijo ella sintiendo como si una pesada carga dejaba su alma.

Ash pensaba esto en su mente, que desde Misty ninguna compañera se la había declarado, pero en ese entonces no lo entendía, sin embargo el ese momento sintió como si su mundo brillara al saber que la chica que en verdad amaba sentía lo mismo que él.

Ash: ¿Serena de verdad, sientes eso por mí? - Pregunto Ash a la chica.

Serena: Si, de verdad me gustas mucho - Dijo ella

Ash que había escuchado la confesión de Serena, estaba decidido a también decirle la verdad.

Serena en ese instante se le acerco y lo abrazo, y Ash comenzó a corresponder el abrazo, acariciando su hermoso pelo y viendo esos hermosos ojos azules, que a él en secreto le gustaban tanto.

Y así estuvieron por un momento, hasta que Serena le pregunto.

Serena: Ash... ¿qué te dice tu corazón? - Pregunto Serena.

Así que para Ash también era hora de declarársele a la chica de sus sueños, y finalmente lo dijo.

Ash: Es verdad que he tenido varias Amigas por todo el mundo Pokemon, es verdad que con todas ellas he tenido mis buenos momentos, pero con quien quiero pasar todos mis momentos desde ahora quiero que seas tú Serena - Dijo Ash, algo nervioso.

Entonces Serena seguía escuchando lo él le estaba diciendo. Asombrada de que el podría sentir lo mismo que ella.

Ash: Por eso mi corazón dice que mi lugar es contigo, mi hermosa Serena - Dijo Ash muy sonrojado.

Serena no lo podía creer, el chico del cual ella estaba muy enamorada desde pequeña, sentía lo mismo que ella, entonces volvió a llorar,

Ash preocupado le dijo que si le había dicho algo malo.

Serena: Ash...estoy llorando de felicidad, de que al fin mi sueño de estar contigo se hizo realidad - Dijo ella sonriéndole a su amado.

Ash: Por eso nunca volvamos a separarnos, Serena... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Le pregunto Ash a su chica soñada

Serena: ¡Si!. Si quiero ser tu novia - Dijo ella con gran alegría.

Entonces ambos se abrazaron, se miraron directo a los ojos y se dieron un beso muy apasionado en sus labios, que fue el sello de su amor.

Mientras tanto Clemont y Bonnie salieron a buscarlos.

Clemont: Rayos a donde se habrán metido esos dos - Preguntaba el inventor.

Bonnie: Mira hermano, creo que los encontré, están en el parque - Dijo la pequeña señalando la fuente del parque.

Pero al acercarse notaron que ellos se estaban besando.

Clemont: Ellos… ¿son Ash y Serena? - Pregunto el Líder de gimnasio muy sorprendido al ver que sus amigos estaban besándose.

Bonnie: Que romántico... - Dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo.

Clemont: Vaya, vaya al fin mi amigo maduro y encontró el amor - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bonnie: _Yo siempre supe que ellos eran el uno para el otro_- Dijo la pequeña niña en su mente.

Clemont: Se ve que son muy felices, Ojalá nunca se separen - Dijo el chico muy feliz por sus amigos.

Bonnie; Por eso hermano, te urge que te encuentre una novia - Dijo la pequeña.

Clemont: Bonnie, ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso - Dijo el en un tono molesto, que al parecer escucharon Ash y Serena:

Ash: Bonnie, Clemont ¿están ahí? - Pregunto Ash a sus amigos, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia.

Clemont: SI somos nosotros- Dijo a su amigo algo avergonzado por haber arruinado el momento de Ash y Serena.

Serena: ¿Pero que hacían escondidos en los Arbustos? - Pregunto ella.

Bonnie; Ya no lo oculten por favor, los hemos visto, sé que tú y Ash son pareja - Dijo Bonnie.

Entonces ninguno lo negó, y afirmaron lo que ellos habían visto.

Clemont: ¿Pero ahora que van a hacer? - Pregunto el chico a la pareja.

Ash le respondió.

Ash: Pues vivir cada instante con ella, y ganar la liga Pokemon - Dijo el con un gran ánimo.

Serena: Si ya verás que sí, y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte - Dijo la chica a su novio.

Ash: Gracias mi princesa - Dijo el Sonrojado.

Serena: Te amo

Ash: Y yo a ti

En ese instante se volvieron a besar, mientras sus amigos estaban muy felices por ellos, porque ahora nada ni nadie podría destruir el amor que ellos se tenían.

FIN


End file.
